In recent years, this field of art has seen a tremendous growth in the area of "modular-type" storage unit systems. Such modularity typically affords the installer the flexibility to create a customized storage unit which best takes advantage of the available storage space in a particular area. Most of these systems are designed around such basic components as wall mounting rails, vertical panels, horizontal shelves and rods, and various mounting brackets by which to secure a final assembly. Storage unit systems which fall into this category are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,761; 4,457,436; 4,928,833; 5,050,832; and 5,222,611.
There are, however, a variety of disadvantages associated with one or more of the above-noted designs. First of all, some designs prove to have weak interlocking features whereby undue gravitational stress is applied to a mounting rail and/or vertical panel member. Second of all, there are limitations associated with certain of such designs whereby a customized storage unit cannot be constructed so as to be completely flush with either a wall, floor or ceiling. Lastly, many of these designs still include a veritable grocery list of parts and/or involve detailed and cumbersome assembly procedures whereby the installation of a unit must be performed by more than one person, parts must be juggled during installation, and panel components must be held in position as their corresponding mounting brackets are secured in place.